Ultimate Pursuit
by HailzieBab3
Summary: When Laurens twin sister gets kidnapped she feels like its her duty to find her. Lauren will do whatever it takes to get her family back together, even if that means endangering herself. Will she return her sister back to their family? Read it to find out


The ice cream truck strolled slowly down the street, as the hypnotic tune blared out of the truck's speakers. I sat at my desk unnerved by the song, as I solved an exceptionally difficult mathematical question.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Lil' Bell screeched as she scurried around in her room looking for some spare change. She flew down the stairs as soon as she got hold of a bill and swung open the door slamming it behind her. I heard muffled voices drifting up to my opened window.

"What would you like my dear?" I faintly heard a man's voice ask. I assumed it was the ice cream man. I looked out of the window distractedly. The man was surpassingly short, with brown hair, glasses, and a scruffy beard.

"Can I have the… choco-taco?" Lil' Bell asked sweetly pushing the bill over to him.

"Sure thing," The man said stepping out of my view. "Oh crap! My cooler was open, all my ice cream has melted! Will you be a doll and help me clean this mess up?" He asked dismayed.

"Uhh," Lil' Bell paused to turn around looking warily at our house, "Sure."

The man opened the door and she hopped up easily. I put my head back down un-entertained, and went back into my deeply concentrated mode. Suddenly I heard a muffled screech, must be the baby next door I thought silently. The truck's tune went off and I looked up slowly still concentration on my math equation. When I looked up the Ice cream truck was driving down the road.

"LIL' BELL!" I screeched! My adrenaline kicked in and I flew out the door into the street squinting to make out the license plate. Even in my dream I could still read it clear as day. NVR GAIN, it said in bold haunting black letters.

I woke up crying just like I had every morning for the past 4 weeks- since the accident. An Ice cream man had kidnapped my identical twin from our family on the date of June 6, 2010. It was July 4th now, and there was still no sign of her. She was just another missing child. She was thirteen. She had long rare red curls, and looked exactly like me. The only difference was our personalities. Her name was Lily and her middle name was Bella, so we all called her Lil' Bell. She was always the littlest in the family.

Anyways, after she went missing I was sent to therapy cause they claimed I was, "crazy." Just because I know she's alive and out there, does not make me crazy. I'm not in denial like my mom, trust me, I'm not. There's just something unexplainable telling me shes still out there, and I was going to do something about it. In two days, exactly one month from the incident, I was going to be the one to go missing, but this time it will be intentional. I'm going to find my sister one way or another and no one can stop me. I just need to find out how first.

"Logan," I whispered, silently tapping my seventeen year-old brothers, door poster that read "GET OUT!" in big bold letters.

"Read the sign." He protested aggravated. I pushed opened the door quickly. "What don't you understand?" He asked madly.

"Listen up. Lil' Bell being kidnapped has really taken a toll on this family…" I said straightforwardly.

"No really, I didn't realize." Logan sarcastically stated. Flipping his platinum blonde waves out of his face.

"Just listen… That's why it's my duty to find her. I am going to look for her on Tuesday, you have to stay here and calm mom and dad down. Convince them I'll be back, which hopefully I will be…"

"Your duty? Laura, are you crazy? I think the therapist's where right about you," his seriousness made me flinch. "Do you know how hard this has been on Mom and Dad with Lil' gone? Do you really think you going missing too, is going to solve anything? The only thing your going to do is get yourself hurt and frankly that's not proving anything."

"I know it's been hard, but it will be even easier when were both back. And I'm not trying to prove anything other than that Lil' is still alive."

"How do you know that huh? Cut the crap Laura, how can you even say that to Mom when you know how much it hurts her?" Logan's eyes started to water.

"Cause it true!" I protested trying my best to keep my tone down. "I know, okay? I can't explain it," I paused thinking. "You remember when Lil' got scared when Mom and Dad where in a fight, she hid in the tree-house. Mom and Dad looked for her for hours, even called the police. I knew where she was the whole time. Course I didn't tell them that. I knew she didn't want to get found, if she did she would come out herself. Well I let her stay up there till sunset then, when I thought it had been long enough, I walked past the policemen and everybody's cars, and marched right up those wooden-steps. You remember who was there? Lil' Bell. I didn't see her climb up there. I didn't talk to her before she left. I just knew she was there. Well, it's like that, I just know, I know she's alive, and I'm the only one that can find her."

"Why do you have to be the only one Laur, why can't the police find her? Leave it up to them. They said they had every office in the state of New Jersey looking for her. That they have a strong chance of being able to find her because you remembered the license plate."

"You want to guess how many times they have said that before, and how many missing children where never found? Do you ever here on the news, 'FOUND CHILD'? I don't think so, unless their 'found' dead. It's always 'MISSING CHILD,' soon there just another face on the milk carton. After their forgotten the cycle repeats. Well Lil' will just be another one of those faces, unless I go find her." My eyes stung and I clenched my teeth so my sobs wouldn't be heard. Logan appeared to be choked up too. He took in a deep breath.

"You're my baby sister, I can't loose you too. I won't let you go." His eyes were sealed shut.

"Kay," I stated turning around. He knew I wasn't going to listen to him.

"Wait," He called after me. I stopped in the doorframe. He loudly exhaled, "damn it, why do you have to be stubborn. You always where, why cant you be more like Lil'? She always did as she was told." I shrugged un-amused.

"Correction, she always 'does' as she's told, not did, she's not dead yet."

"You know what I meant." Logan said sadly.

"Do I?" I ferociously stabbed.

"Don't be a bitch Lauren."

"That's really gonna make me want to stay." I turned around and walked out of the room letting my words hang in the air depressingly.

I knew he was going to fall through the cracks and come with me. He was just like Lil' when it came to that sort of thing. He wasn't going to let me go alone, so he would come with me thinking I'd be safer. Which is perfect cause I need him in order to get her back- but he doesn't know that. I'll just let him believe I can do it myself. Ha, I wish that were the case. I need him though weather I like it or not. Most importantly I need him to drive the car, but he will be useful with other things as well.

"Hey Mum," I said walking up to her and kissing her cheek.

"Hi doll." She said in a melancholy monotone. She still looked like a wreck. Her eyes were watery, she looked like she just rolled out a bed and it was already 11 o'clock. Her hair was all tussled and shaken… it was not a pretty site.

Lately she had been a walking robot. She doesn't say much anymore, just weep, and she is constantly blowing her noes, and wiping her eyes. She is also in denial. I don't mean like "oh I know our daughters still alive," I mean like "She's coming right back home immediately, she just wanted some time for herself is all, she will be back." She keeps repeating that to herself, convincing herself Lil' was coming right back. She goes up stairs and fluffs up Lil' Bell's pillow like she is going to go to sleep there that night. She sets the table for Lil' like she expecting her to come down stairs and eat with us. The doctors said she would just need sometime. I hope that's the case.

I went to the cupboard and pulled out the pancake mix and bowl.


End file.
